coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
2007
Events *1st January - Violet Wilson suffers a miscarriage. *8th January - Peter Barlow arrives back in Weatherfield after four years away. He is attacked by his sister Tracy's boyfriend Charlie Stubbs, who jumps to the wrong conclusions when he finds Peter taking a shower at their house. *12th January - Tracy Barlow tries to kill her boyfriend Charlie Stubbs by bludgeoning him to death. *15th January - Charlie Stubbs dies. Tracy Barlow is charged with his murder. *17th January - Tracy Barlow makes her first appearance at Weatherfield Magistrates Court, charged with murdering Charlie Stubbs, and is denied bail. *26th January - Charlie Stubbs' funeral. His killer and girlfriend, Tracy Barlow attends. *29th January - First appearances of Jodie and Wilf Morton. The rest of the Morton family appear in March. Tracy is released on bail but this is only because of sixteen-year-old neighbour David Platt's lie that Charlie Stubbs attacked him on the night Tracy killed him. *2nd February - Becky Granger and her friend Slug steal Hayley Cropper's Morris Traveller. *5th February - First appearance of Doreen Fenwick, an old friend of Rita Sullivan's. *16th February - Becky Granger gets blamed for a fire at Roy's Rolls. *26th February - The Street is evacuated when an unexploded bomb from World War II is found buried in the garden of No.4 by Chesney Battersby-Brown with his metal detector. *2nd March - Leanne Battersby returns to the Street after seven months away. *5th March - Sean Tully is forced to tell Michelle Connor that her fiancé Sonny Dhillon is gay. *12th March - Carla Connor discovers that her husband Paul was responsible for the death of his brother-in-law Dean in a drink-driving accident, and that he and brother Liam covered for his crime. *18th March - The Morton family move into No.6. *19th March - Janice Battersby discovers that Leanne is working as an escort. *25th March - In the programme's second two-hander, Tracy Barlow confesses to her mother that she killed Charlie Stubbs. *26th March - The trial of Tracy Barlow for the murder of Charlie Stubbs begins. *30th March - Deirdre Barlow lies badly in court in defence of her daughter, Tracy, but the prosecution tear her evidence to pieces. *2nd April - Tracy Barlow is found guilty of the murder of Charlie Stubbs and sentenced to life imprisonment. *4th April - Joanne Jackson confesses to Hayley Cropper that she is an illegal immigrant herself, having been born in Liberia. *6th April - Joanne Jackson is taken away from Underworld by the police for being an illegal immigrant. *8th April - Deirdre Barlow visits daughter Tracy Barlow who has just begun her life sentence for Charlie's murder (Last appearance of the character until 2010). *16th April - New Polish member of staff Kasia Barowicz dies from a fall down the stairs at Underworld. Paul and Liam Connor cover up the death until the following morning to avoid being prosecuted for working illegal hours. *20th April - Adam Barlow moves to Portsmouth. *4th May - Ken Barlow makes contact with Denise Osbourne for the first time in thirteen years wanting to see his son Daniel. *6th May - Paul Connor is horrified to find that an escort he has booked is Leanne Battersby. *7th May - Ken Barlow meets his unimpressed son Daniel Osbourne for the first time in over ten years. *11th May - Deirdre Barlow and Denise Osbourne have a ruckus in the Rovers over Denise seeing Ken Barlow. *14th May - Kirk Sutherland is bereft when Fiz Brown finishes with him. *18th May - A fire starts in No. 4 endangering the life of Claire Peacock and supposedly baby son Freddie although no one realises that Casey Carswell has already abducted the baby. *20th May - Claire Peacock is rescued from her burning house but the residents think that baby Freddie has died in the fire, not realising that he has been abducted by Casey Carswell. *21st May - Leanne Battersby quits her escort job. Ashley and Claire Peacock find out that the recent house fire at No.4 was started deliberately but that their son Freddie wasn't in the house at the time. Freddie is found abandoned in a park much to their relief. *27th May - Fiz Brown dumps boyfriend Kirk Sutherland to go out with John Stape. *28th May - Claire Peacock is arrested by the police under suspicion of starting a fire at No. 4. *4th June - Paul Connor is angry with Leanne Battersby for supposedly wrecking his marriage - through Leanne, Carla Connor has found out that Paul has been using prostitutes. Paul locks Leanne in the boot of his car and crashes into another vehicle while driving at speed. *6th June - Paul Connor dies from injuries sustained in a car accident. *10th June - Ken and Deirdre Barlow reconcile after a rough patch in their marriage. Final appearance of Denise Osbourne until 2017. *11th June - David Platt sets fire to his exam paper at school. He refuses to sign a behavioural contract that will allow him to sit the rest of his exams. *25th June - As Carla Connor has refused to buy into a restaurant with Leanne Battersby, she decides to begin her escort work again to raise the cash she desperately needs. Her stepmother Janice Battersby, convinces Leanne not to do so. *27th June - David Platt starts working at his grandmother Audrey's salon. *9th July - A half-naked Liz McDonald is trapped on the balcony of boyfriend Derek's flat when his wife Linda turns up unexpectedly. *13th July - Paul Clayton turns up at the Duckworths' house, supposedly to help care for his grandparents, but in reality he starts to fleece Jack out of his money. *29th July - Jamie Baldwin discovers that Violet Wilson is pregnant with Sean Tully's baby. *4th August - Angela Hawthorne dies from a heart attack. *5th August - Norris Cole is shocked to learn from Neville Hawthorne that his ex-wife Angela has died. *8th August - Angela Hawthorne's funeral takes place and Norris Cole meets Ivor Priestley and George Trench, two more of her previous ex-husbands. *20th August - David Platt, on the roof of Underworld, tells Jason Grimshaw how he wants his family dead. *22nd August - Jack and Vera Duckworth celebrate their Golden wedding anniversary with a party at the Rovers. *24th August - Paul Clayton uses his grandfather Jack Duckworth's identity to get a bank loan. *27th August - Hayley Cropper's beloved Aunty Monica dies. *2nd September - Norris Cole proposes to Rita Sullivan but is rejected. *3rd September - The Peacocks realise that Casey Carswell is an obsessive stalker. She kidnaps baby Freddie and he has to be rescued by the police when she holds him over an open balcony. *7th September - David Platt walks out of No. 8 when mother Gail forces him to pay for his keep. *9th September - David Platt alleges to the police that mother Gail assaulted him. The police investigate, drop the charges and warn David against wasting police time. *10th September - A private detective tracks down the son that Hayley Cropper had before her sex-change operation but she can't find the courage to introduce herself to him. *12th September - Unable to state the truth, Hayley Cropper introduces herself to her long-lost son Christian Gatley as his aunt. *16th September - Carla Connor gives potential customer Tony Gordon a tour of Underworld (First appearance of the character). *17th September - Bethany Platt is rushed to hospital after taking an ecstasy pill that David Platt hid inside the head of one of her dolls. *19th September - David Platt is arrested for possession of ecstasy. His mother, Gail throws him out of the house. *24th September - Hayley Cropper confesses to Christian Gatley that she is his father from before her sex change. Christian punches her to the ground. *30th September - Tyrone Dobbs is accused of stealing money from Jack Duckworth when grandson Paul Clayton is the real culprit. *3rd October - Jason Grimshaw snaps and attacks a genuinely sorry David Platt over Bethany taking ecstasy pills that he hid inside one of her dolls. Death of Frank Nichols. *8th October - A stunned Cilla Battersby-Brown "inherits" £45,000 from the late Frank Nichols after the successful sale of a necklace that he gave her. *10th October - After her inheritance windfall, Cilla Battersby-Brown makes plans to move to Las Vegas alone and convinces Chesney that he would rather stay in Weatherfield. *12th October - Cilla Battersby-Brown leaves the Street for a new life in Las Vegas, abandoning teenage son Chesney in the process. *15th October - Secretly invited by David Platt to spoil sister Sarah and Jason Grimshaw's wedding, Todd appears on the Street and joins in his brother's stag night. *19th October - Rosie Webster has a fling with English teacher, John Stape. *22nd October - David Platt loosens the bolts on the scaffolding at the Builder's Yard, causing Jason Grimshaw to fall to the ground and be hospitalised. *29th October - Determined to ruin Sarah Platt's wedding, her younger brother David starts to plot a suicide attempt. *31st October - David Platt ruins Sarah's wedding by faking a suicide attempt in order for him to steal the attention, but she makes sure that the ceremony goes ahead as planned. *16th November - Violet Wilson and Jamie Baldwin break the news to Sean Tully that they plan to raise Sean and Violet's baby together. *18th November - Ashley and Claire Peacock reconcile. *26th November - First appearance of Lauren Wilson. *28th November - Maria Sutherland tells Liam Connor that she's pregnant with his baby. *30th November - Jim McDonald is released from Highmoor Prison early for good behaviour, and claims to be a changed man. *3rd December - Liam Connor proposes to Maria Sutherland, and she accepts. *10th December - Liam Connor confronts nephew Ryan's stalker, who tells him that he is actually Ryan's biological father. *14th December - Stephen Reid offers nephew David Platt a job in Milan, enraging his sister Sarah Grimshaw. *17th December - When Michelle Connor arrives at the house of the stalker who has been pestering son Ryan, she discovers that his son is the spitting image of her late partner Dean. *21st December - Sarah Grimshaw successfully makes it look like brother David Platt has been taking ecstasy. No-one believes David's denials and Stephen Reid withdraws his job offer. *23rd December - Liz McDonald's hen night is held at the Rovers. *25th December - The Websters and Fiz Brown find out about John Stape's affair with seventeen-year-old Rosie Webster. Her father Kevin beats John up when he finds out. *26th December - Sarah Grimshaw tells the Platts that she has accepted a job in Milan that was originally offered to her younger brother David Platt. He is angry. *30th December - Sarah Grimshaw smugly confesses to husband Jason that she planted ecstasy on David. Jason is appalled and refuses to go, leaving her at the railway station. Sarah, regretting nothing, leaves with seven-year-old daughter Bethany Platt for Milan to start a new life. *31st December - Vernon Tomlin and Liz McDonald are married. See also *Coronation Street in 2007 *Category:2007 episodes External links *2007 at Wikipedia Category:2007